User blog:RoaringRexe/Rexe's Top 10 Favorite Stands
Hi, I like JoJo do you like JoJo? You do? Cool. You don't? Fuck off. Not really. But okay. What makes JoJo wackier than Vampires and Aztec Gods of Fitness? Stands. Stands are cool. Here are my Top 10 Favorite Stands. 10: Aerosmith The Stand of Narancia Ghirga, it looks like a Toy Plane but it's a whole lot more. It can shoot bullets and missiles. Plus has a Carbon Dioxide radar, why I think this Stand makes Number 10 is due to it being so unique yet basic. Most Close Range Stands are punching Ghost and everything else is different, this is not a punching ghost yet makes for a good close range Stand. 9: Mandom Maybe it's the Stand's design, or it's user but I just love Mandom. When reading Steel Ball Run and seeing Ringo Roadagain with Mandom gave me goosebumps. It's such a Stand that fits him along with his personality of being a calm individual with a such a weak yet resourcefully used ability. 8: Silver Chariot SILVA CHARIOTU! Silver Chariot is a badass Stand. Rapier, Super Speed, Awesome User, awesomeness has written itself all over this Stand it's User. I just love seeing Silver Chariot next to Polnareff cuz it expresses his personality so much of a honest Knight, yet quick and brash. 7: Crazy Diamond It's awesome, just awesome. It's like a better Star Platinum. Awesome powers to represent Josuke's opposite personality to the Main Antagonist. Kira destroys Josuke fixes. It's awesome. I love it. 6: Stone Free It's unique ability along with it's User makes it an awesome Stand and unpredictable in fights, anothing thing I love are it's shades. Looks rad. The color scheme is cool too and Stone Free would be pretty useful in real life to be honest. 5: Purple Haze Yah yah it's overpowered and got written out but I just love the design and personality. It fits a User like Fugo who is calm but extremely powerful when enraged. Fugo is awesome too. 4: Tusk Do you like spinning stuff? I do. Do you like when that spinning stuff is almost as OP as Gold Experience Requiem and has a cool design plus beats the shit out of you before sending you into an infinite spin? Me too. 3: King Crimson AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I love this Stand, it's colors, design, eyes, User! Everything! It's time erasing is so easy to understand and it can also punch through people and explode them! 2: Diver Down Maybe it's because I can relate myself with Diver Down, it has a diver like appearance which relates to me loving the Ocean and Water, or maybe it's built for dissembling things. Which I love to do as well. Overall, it relates to me in some ways and it looks really cool. Diver Down is an awesome Stand overall despite it's weird stats. 1: SCARY MONSTERS! WHO DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING? NO ONE THAT'S RIGHT! AAAAAAAAH. AAAAAAAAAAAAH. I LOVE SCARY MONSTERS, LIKE SERIOUSLY. DINOSAURS? THAT'S AWESOME? NAMED AFTER ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS OF ALL TIME? THAT'S AWESOME? IS A STOLEN STAND WHICH USED TO BELONG TO A TRANSGENDER PALEONTOLOGIST BUT NOW BELONGS TO A HANDSOME BRITISH JOCKEY? EVEN AWESOMER. SERIOUSLY, FIRST COULD TURN STUFF AND INTO DINOSAURS NOT IT CAN TURN ITS USER AND OBJECTS INTO DINOSAURS? Category:Blog posts